ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson (Alien World)
Description Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson was an average 10-year-old kid, until he found the Omnitrix; an exceedingly strong and powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different alien species. Though initially immature and clumsy, he grew as a true hero. By the time he was sixteen, he had become famous in not only his hometown of Bellwood, but on Earth and beyond. Ben has also become a member of the Plumbers. Physical Appearance Ben's physical appearance has evolved throughout the series from a ten-year-old to a fifteen and sixteen-year-old teenager. However, he retains some recurring characteristics. He has short brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and he's quite skinny for his age (though his various future selves are portrayed as quite muscular), though he shows a lot of muscle definition due to being athletic. In the original series, his usual clothes consisted of a black-striped, white T-shirt with short sleeves, deep green cargo pants and black and white sneakers. Starting with Ben 10: Alien Force, he starts wearing a black T-shirt, blue skinny jeans and a Ben's Jacket, clothes he retains in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Ben wears the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix on his left wrist in a watch-like manner. Like all the other main characters, his physical appearance hasn't changed much. When the cross over special with Generator Rex occurred, Ben's appearance changed according to the animation of that series, becoming sleeker and more mature. In the new series Ben 10: Omniverse, Ben wears a new shirt that resembles his classic shirt when he was ten. His shirt is black and has a green stripe in the middle with a 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. He wears brown cargo pants and green and white sneakers. He wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist. Personality Ben is a great boy. When he thought that his grandfather died, he became responsible. In Ben 10: Alien World he is very responsible, though sometimes it is very childish. He gets very upset that Vilgax want him an ally. Powers and Abilities He has always had an Omnitrix on your side, but this time the supreme will of the Omnitrix "The Ultimate Ultimatrix" Biography Past Original Series Ben was originally a ten-year-old boy, who grew up in Bellwood, and was unpopular and was also bullied often in his school. However, his life changed the day he went on summer vacation with his grandfather, Max Tennyson and his cousin, Gwen Tennyson. A short time after they left Bellwood, Ben went on a walk through the woods in which they were camping, and witnessed the crash of a strange capsule from space. This capsule happened to contain the Omnitrix, an immensely strong and powerful watch-like device, that firmly affixed itself onto Ben's left wrist. At first scared, Ben soon discovered that using the Omnitrix, he was now able to transform into ten super-powered alien creatures. Unable to remove the Omnitrix, he eventually learned to use the device (though with relative problems) in order to become a superhero. Though he occasionally arrested ordinary criminals, he was quickly led to also fight super-villains, starting with Aloysius James Animo, Kevin Levin, and ultimately, Vilgax, a vicious and evil alien warlord who wanted to get the Omnitrix for himself. Despite being very immature and occasionally using the Omnitrix for minor selfish purposes, Ben proved to be a valuable wearer for the Omnitrix, defeating Vilgax several times (though mostly due to the help from Gwen and Grandpa Max) and saving people several times. During this series, Ben's favourite aliens are Four Arms, Heatblast, Wildmutt, XLR8 and Diamondhead showing his tendency to favour brute force over well-thought plans. This was especially shown in the Ultimate Alien episode, The Forge of Creation, where he was examining 16-year-old Ben's Ultimatrix and called NRG and Big Chill lame when he saw them and called Brainstorm and Goop weak and said Humungousaur was okay, probably due to his big size and stature. In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, during a battle with Dr. Animo, Ben accidentally activated the Omnitrix's self-destruct and rushed off with Gwen and Tetrax to find the Omnitrix's creator. He was joined by Myaxx and later realised the countdown sped up when he transformed. He learned he could be a hero without the Omnitrix and Gwen nearly sacrificed herself to save Ben from some Floraunas. Ben then discovered that the creator of the Omnitrix was really a Galvan named Azmuth. He shut down the self-destruct and accessed Ben a new alien, a massive form named Way Big. He then defeated Vilgax and hurled him into space. 10-year-old Ben appeared in the Ultimate Alien episode The Forge of Creation. He looks different from the original 10-year-old version, as a result of the different drawing style. He now has a face that resembles the current Ben and appears slightly thinner as well. His cargo pants are shaded with a lighter shade of green and his shoes are different along with a skin colour that resembles the present Ben's as well. Ben 10: Alien Force The sequel Ben 10: Alien Force continues Ben's adventures five years after the original series. At some point between the two shows, Ben, now fifteen years old, had succeeded in removing the Omnitrix through an unknown but difficult process, and chose to retire from his superhero career in order to have a normal teenage life, though he kept the deactivated Omnitrix as a souvenir. He then grew up into a slightly more mature teenager, losing his unpopular status at school and becoming a skilled soccer player. However, after winning his latest match, Ben finds that his Grandpa Max had mysteriously disappeared while investigating what Magister Labrid calls "an alien conspiracy with Earth in the middle" leaving only an enigmatic holographic message for Ben. Despite Gwen's doubts, Ben decided to use the Omnitrix again in order to find Max. When he reattached the Omnitrix, it recalibrated itself, taking on a new more watch-like appearance and providing him with a brand new more exotic set of alien transformations. These ten new aliens possessed special abilities and powers that are much stronger and much more powerful than his original ten. While helping the Alien Plumber Magister Labrid investigating on Max's disappearance, Ben and Gwen encounter Kevin Levin, now a weapons dealer, brokering a deal between the DNAliens and the Forever Knights. Kevin attempted to attack Ben, still bitter after all his past defeats against him and his eventual imprisonment in the Null Void, but was again easily defeated after fighting Ben's new alien Swampfire and gets caught by Labrid. He then agreed to help them, hoping to get back the money he lost during the deal. Eventually, after an altercation with the Forever Knights and Labrid sacrificing his life to save Kevin's, Ben, Gwen and Kevin start working together as a Ben's team to face the Highbreed's expected invasion on Earth. At the same time, Ben developed mutual feelings for Julie Yamamoto, an Asian/American girl from his school. Though he was initially afraid of developing a relationship with her, fearing she'll reject him if she found out about the Omnitrix, he was eventually pushed by Gwen into taking her to a date at the Pier Pressure. The date, however, went wrong when a Galvanic Mechamorph symbiote later named Ship started attacking Ben in an attempt to get his attention. This incident eventually forced Ben to reveal his powers to Julie, but to his surprise, she didn't reject him, even calling the Omnitrix "cool." The two eventually continued dating, while Ship became Julie's pet. At some point, Ben received a visit from a mysterious clone-like being of himself using an Omnitrix himself. The clone introduced himself as Albedo]], a Galvan, stating he was the true creator of the Omnitrix and that Azmuth was a liar. He asked Ben to hand him over the Omnitrix, stating he was trapped in Ben's body since his DNA had become the Omnitrix Default and needed Ben's Omnitrix to override the device's programming. When Ben refused, he turned violent and attempted to take it by force. After two clashes between them, Azmuth appeared and revealed Albedo was actually his assistant, who was untrusting of Ben and had attempted to make his own Omnitrix. As a punishment for his arrogant act of rebellion, Azmuth removed Albedo's Omnitrix's central component (the Core), leaving him trapped in a damaged photo-negative version of Ben's human form, and sent him to a Null Void prison. During one mission, Ben was accidentally sent through a teleportation device with the Highbreed commander Reinrassic III, causing both of them to be trapped on the hostile planet Turrawuste and forcing them to work together in order to find a way back to their respective homeworlds. Though initially displaying the usual racist Highbreed's behaviours, Reinrassic slowly grew a friendship with Ben, and eventually lost his hand trying to save him from a local vicious life form. After Ben heals his hand as Swampfire, they eventually reach the teleportation gate, but Reinrassic III chose to self-exile himself on Turrawuste, as he believed his friendship with Ben had corrupted him in the eyes of his people. Ben eventually assembled a team, consisting of himself, Gwen, Kevin, Alan Albright, Paradox, Julie, Ship, Cooper, Azmuth and a briefly reformed Darkstar for a final attack on the Highbreed's hideout in "Los Soledad" in order to prevent the Hyperspace Jumpgate located there from being activated and unleashing the Highbreed fleet upon the Earth. Despite help from Max and the Plumbers' helpers, they failed to prevent the arrival of the fleet. Ben then went with Gwen, Azmuth and Kevin aboard Ship through the Jumpgate to the Highbreed homeworld. He then discovered the Highbreed were actually trying to exterminate every known sentient being in the Milky Way galaxy because they were slowly dying out and as stated by Azmuth, their belief in purity among their kind had led to Inbreeding, a loss of disease resistance and finally sterility. Ben as Humungousaur which he used to break out of a holding cell asked if the Omnitrix can repair the genetic damage to all of the Highbreed to which the device replied that it can but such an action would require all of its available power, after turning Ben back to his normal self it then charged up and released a powerful energy/DNA wave that infused all the Highbreeds with alien DNA from the Omnitrix's genetic database, thereby repairing their genetic damage in the process and saving them from total extinction. Though they were initially disgusted by this (and contemplated mass suicide as their only honourable act because of the change), Reinrassic III then re-appeared from his exile, and showed them how this "genetic impurity" was giving them a second chance at life. Realising he was right, his comrades named him Highbreed Supreme and he ended the war thereby bringing peace to the galaxy once more. Ultimate Alien In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, sixteen-year-old Ben's secret identity is revealed to the world and he's now a megastar superhero loved all over by kids. This series features Ben's new car, the DX Mark 10 a heavily modified Mazda RX-8, which marked its first appearance in Ben 10: Alien Swarm, the car being gifted reluctantly by Kevin. Also he will be seen with Julie who now shares a considerably stronger bond with Ben and Julie again helping their team from time to time. He and Julie also share their first on-screen kiss at end of the episode Fame, even though it was on the cheek. He also gained a lot of confidence after Julie kissed him and Ben appeared to be utterly shocked at Julie kissing him on the cheek. Also, Ben and Kevin are now true friends and not rivals. Ben is now armed with an enhanced, upgraded version of the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix, which evolves his aliens into their Ultimate Forms as he calls them, and also has every alien he has ever turned into, though at the moment, Ben has yet to either turn into or re-unlock all of them (His future self Ben 10,000 has reunlocked all of the aliens he has ever become up until now, with a few new ones just to annoy Azmuth). He is now also on good terms with his old school bullies, Cash and JT. Also, the new series introduces two new enemies for Ben's rogue gallery: nasty news reporter Will Harangue who sees Ben as a public threat (he heavily represents Senator Kelly from the X-Men universe) and a villainous Osmosian named Aggregor whose sinister plan involves draining the powers of five powerful aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy to make himself the most powerful being in the galaxy. Interestingly, these five aliens also provide Ben with his five newest alien forms. After Ben scanned Ra'ad, he now has a total of 1,000,910 genetic samples in the Codon Stream. After Kevin was mutated by absorbing the Ultimatrix's Energy Core and lost his sanity again, he successfully defeated Aggregor with help from Young Ben. Kevin was finally cured in Absolute Power with help from Darkstar and what was left of the Dominus Librium. After rescuing Baz-El in Eye of the Beholder, he and Julie become a couple again as he promises to be a better boyfriend. He now faces the Lucubra, a creature from an alternate dimension. He was also told to beware it and a man named Old George by Paradox in Ben 10,000 Returns. In Solitary Alignment, he learns about Azmuth's creation, the Ascalon, the sword that is wielded by Sir George and is told of how Sir George has the sword. He struck up a deal with Sir George, that if he is unable to slay Diagon, then he will take the sword and attempt to defeat Diagon. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 & 2, Ben and his team go to the final battle between Diagon and Vilgax. Vilgax became Diagon's herald, Diagon turns every human on Earth into an Esoterica and fought him and George. Diagon's seal was broken and he appeared in the human world. Diagon was too strong for even Ultimate Way Big to stand against and Sir George was turned to dust when trying to fight him. Vilgax used Psyphon's device to drain Diagon's very essence to transfer his power to him. The team took the sword Ascalon and fled to the Mount Rushmore Plumber base. Vilgax forced his way inside and knocked Gwen and Kevin unconscious. Vilgax boasted about how he plans to fight him with another Ultimatrix transformation. Ben decided to use a different means to fight him, Ascalon. He uses the sword to subdue Vilgax and absorb Diagon's power from him. Ben may have won the battle, but he is tempted by Vilgax. Since he has the power of the Ultimatrix, Ascalon, and Diagon at his fingertips, he could fulfill his desire for peace and justice with a simple thought to destroy all evil. Ben considers this at first, but Gwen, Kevin, and even Julie try to talk him out of it. It seemed that he wouldn't give up, until he uses the power to turn every Esoterica on Earth back to normal, and all the free will that goes with it. He relinquishes the sword, saying that Azmuth was right, it is too much power for anyone to have. Azmuth appears and Ben gives the sword back to him. He asks for the Ultimatrix too, and gives Ben a new Omnitrix, one that he has been working on for six years since he found it. Ben asks for its Master Control, to which Azmuth replies he'll give to Ben for his 18th birthday. Ben 10: Alien World Now, Ben is back in the episode "Start a New Cheeky", when Ben was at home and was abducted by Vilgax along with Albedo. Ben always tried to escape, that you can see in the later episodes that are in season, until at last in escaping with Albedo in the episode "Sunder has the key." Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ben 10: Alien World Category:Humans Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Aliens